Triggers
Triggers, also known as 'Pizza Prions', are small plastic machines which impale flying boneless pizzas to immobile them. These small machines were produced en-mass to combat the threat of boneless pizza, in which their population within Autoania spiked during Yokosmak's Reign. At first, triggers only immbolised their targets and didn't actually neutralise them so they had to work in conjunction with other weapons. However since then there have been numerous designs which all come with their own pros and cons. Designs Hydrocarbon Trigger (HCT) HCT's are the base design for triggers which were used as the majority throughout Yokosmak's Reign due to their cost of production. This does mean that they are really basic however with HCT's only being able to immobilise their targets and so relied on ground troops to neutralise it's captured target. * (+) Really Cheap and Easy to Manufacture * (+) Can be reused * (-) Only Immobilises targets Giant Hydrocarbon Trigger "GigaTriga" (GHCT) A GHCT is essentially a scaled up version of a HCT used to tackle pizzas of unusually big proportions. These are affected by the square cube law and so are prone to breaking more easily, to an extent depending on what scale a particular model is. The biggest GHCT ever manufactured was 10m in diameter and was used to take down a boneless pizza boss after it had been weakened by other triggers. * (+) Really Cheap considering their size * (+) Sometimes reusable * (-) Prone to Breaking due to Square Cube Law * (-) Specialised Poisoned Pineapple Prion (PPAP) Pineapple has been proven to dissolve pizza-based tissues more violently than even fluoroantimonic acid. The problem is that the repulsion effect pineapple has on the pizzas is just as strong and so hardly any of these triggers actually manage to impale one. To negate this effect the entire trigger has to be made out of bone matter which makes manufacturing harder and more expensive. A few batches were sent out but ultimately the design was out done by the CTIT due to the manufacturing costs. * (+) 100% success rate upon impact * (-) Hard and Expensive to Manufacture * (-) Can't be reused Calcium Tipped Impact Trigger (CTIT) CTITs exploit the fact that boneless pizzas actively seek out calcium and so are drawn towards the source, this makes it much more likely for the trigger to engage with a target. The tips of their prongs are made out of calcium and a ring of small switch like structures line the middle of each prong, facing outwards in the same direction as the prongs themselves. When a CTIT impales a pizza, the pizza slides over these switches, bending them to their "on" state. This then sends an electric signal to the warhead which is located on the base of the trigger. * (+) Neutralises Targets without aid * (+) More affordable design to the PPAP * (-) Can't be reused * (-) 1% of CTITs deployed become UXTs (Un-exploded Trigger/Nontrigger) Category:Hydrocarbon based Technology